1611th Air Transport Wing
The 1611th Air Transport Wing is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last was assigned to the Eastern Transport Air Force, Military Air Transport Service, stationed at McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey. It was inactivated on 8 January 1966. With the disestablishment of MATS, the USAF assets of the Wing were reassigned to the 438th Military Airlift Wing, Military Airlift Command. History Established in 1954 at McGuire AFB, New Jersey after Military Air Transport Service assumed jurisdiction at McGuire from Air Defense Command. Operated primarily C-118 Liftmaster (Navy R6D) transports throughout its existence; received C-135 Stratolifters in 1962 and was upgraded from a medium to a heavy transport wing. Commenced transitioning to C-130E Hercules late 1963. Supported Air Force Reserve associate units beginning in 1961. Operated Aerial Port and Port of Embarkation for the Northeast United States, primarily for European flights. Maintained support for Air Weather Service and Air Rescue Service squadrons and aircraft as well as Air Defense Command interceptor aircraft and other air defense units. Discontinued on 8 January 1966 along with MATS, equipment and personnel reassigned to MAC 438th MAW same date. Lineage * Established as 1611th Air Transport Wing (Medium) on 1 May 1954 and activated : Redesignated as: 1611th Air Transport Wing (Heavy) on 1 January 1962 : Discontinued on 8 January 1966 Components * 1611th Air Transport Group, 1 Jul 1954-18 Jan 1963 * 18th Air Transport Squadron, 18 Jul 1954– 8 Jan 1966 * 38th Air Transport Squadron, 18 Oct 1954-25 Jun 1965 * 29th Air Transport Squadron, 13 Apr 1955– 8 Jan 1966 * 30th Air Transport Squadron, 5 May 1955-25 Jan 1965 * 58th Air Transport Squadron, 30 Jun 1955-18 Jun 1960 * 99th Air Transport Squadron, 6–25 Jul 1955 : Originated as: 99th Transport Squadron constituted c. 4 June 1943, activated 21 June 1943, disbanded 1 December 1943 : Assigned to: 13th Ferry / Air Transport Squadron, India-China Wing, Air Transport Command. * 100th Air Transport Squadron, 9–25 Oct 1955 * 44th Air Transport Squadron, 9 Nov 1955-14 Nov 1955 * 40th Air Transport Squadron, 8 Jan 1962– 8 Jan 1966 * 1611th Air Traffic (Later: 1611th Air Terminal / 1611th Aerial Port) Squadron 1 Jul 1954-8 Jan 1966 * Aerial Port of Embarkation, McGuire AFB 1 Apr 1955– 8 Jan 1966 ** 1611th Air Base Group *** 1611th Air Base Squadron 1 Jul 1954– 1 Nov 1955 *** 1611th Air Police Squadron 1 Jul 1954– 1 Nov 1955 *** 1611th Food Services Squadron 1 Jul 1954– 1 Nov 1955 *** 1611th Installations (Later: 1611th Civil Engineering) Squadron 1 Jul 1954– 8 Jan 1966 *** 1611th Motor Vehicle (Later: 1611th Transportation) Squadron 1 Jul 1954– 8 Jan 1966 *** 1611th Operations Squadron 1 Aug 1958– 8 Jan 1966 *** 1611th Services Squadron 18 Jan 1963– 8 Jan 1966 *** 1611th Supply Squadron 18 Jan 1963– 8 Jan 1966 *** 1611th Maintenance Squadron 1 Jul 1954– 1 Aug 1955 (R/D: 1611th FMS) ** 1611th Maintenance Group 1 Aug 1955-18 Jan 1963 *** 1611th Field Maintenance Squadron 1 Aug 1955– 8 Jan 1966 *** 1611th Periodic Maintenance Squadron 1 Jul 1954– 1 Jul 1961 *** 1611th Flight Line (Later: 1611th Organizational) Maintenance Squadron 1 Nov 1956-25 Jun 1965 *** 1611th Communications & Electronics Maintenance Squadron 1 Oct 1959– 8 Jan 1966 *** 1612th Organizational Maintenance Squadron 1 Oct 1963– 8 Jan 1966 *** 1613th Organizational Maintenance Squadron 1 Oct 1963– 8 Jan 1966 * ATTACHED UNITS : 12th Aeromedical Transport Squadron, 8 Nov 1956-8 Jan 1966 (1st Aeromedical Transport Group) : Naval Air Transport Squadron Three (VR-3), 16 Jul 1957-8 Jan 1966 (Naval Air Transport Wing – Atlantic) * Non Associated Air Force Reserve Units : 514th Troop Carrier Wing, 15 Mar 1961-8 Jan 1966 : 903d Troop Carrier Group, 28 Dec 1962-8 Jan 1966 Stations * McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey, 1 May 1954-8 Jan 1966 Aircraft * C-54 Skymaster, 1954 * C-118 Liftmaster (USAF), 1954–1966 : R6D (Navy), 1954 * C-135A Stratolifter, 1962–1966 * C-130E Hercules, 1963 – ? References * Mueller, Robert, Air Force Bases Volume I, Active Air Force Bases Within the United States of America on 17 September 1982, Office of Air Force History, 1989 * AFHRA 1611th Air Transport Wing Category:Air transport wings of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations in New Jersey Category:Four Digit Wings of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations established in 1954 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1966